


Late Show

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: The problem with flipping through channels late at night is that you never know what you'll find.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren (implied), Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru (implied), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Late Show

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: ~~Size difference~~ | **Exhibitionism/voyeurism** | ~~Impact play~~

It wasn’t that Futaba liked spying.

Okay, she kind of liked spying. More importantly, she liked knowing what people were up to, liked having enough information to plan ahead. Other people were a mystery most of the time. The more she could learn, the better. And who better to learn from than her friends? Sure, none of them were really the definition of ‘normal’, but they still had more life experience than her.

And they all had smartphones with cameras.

Makoto and Yusuke, she’d only tried their cameras a few times. Makoto was usually at her desk studying, or occasionally running through aikido forms. Yusuke had a terrible habit of sitting for hours at a time painting, and sometimes that could be relaxing, but sometimes he just sat and stared at a sketch for five hours without doing anything to it, and she wondered if he had astral projected to another dimension.

Ryuji was a teenage boy. He played video games, read comics, didn’t do his homework, and sometimes lifted weights. Haru’s phone was interesting because she often carried it around the house with her and set it up to play music, so Futaba would get a good view of different rooms in Haru’s luxurious house, as well as the greenhouse she apparently had on her _balcony_.

Ren… Ren was a gamble. Sometimes he was out and about, doing things with different people around the city. Sometimes he was in his room, playing a video game on that god-awful Famicom he had, or watching a DVD. The time she’d caught him and Morgana watching Desperate Housewives had been _hysterical_. But other times his phone was just...off, and she had no idea what was different about those nights.

Ann was her most reliable source of entertainment. Ann always had her phone out, taking pictures, playing games, listening to music. She’d hang out in her room and try on outfits for modeling gigs, or explore the shops in Harajuku. It was like living a simulation of the average teenage girl’s life. And Ann was so friendly. When she hung out with Shiho, Futaba felt like she was getting a better idea of how friendship was supposed to work.

Tonight, Futaba was getting ready to access Ann’s phone. She’d mentioned in the group chat that she had a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon, and if Futaba knew Ann’s routine, that meant she’d spend tonight trying on the outfits before bed and testing out poses in front of the mirror. It was interesting to see all the different clothes they asked her to wear, considering that Futaba usually stuck to t-shirts and tank tops.

Ann’s charger was some round, pink thing that propped the phone up on it while it charged, so Futaba always had a perfect view of the room. She remotely accessed the camera, adjusted video quality…

...that didn’t look like modeling.

Futaba’s eyes widened. Ann was sitting on her bed with Shiho straddling her lap, clearly moaning against the dark-haired girl’s neck as Shiho fondled her chest over her shirt. As Futaba watched, Ann leaned up to kiss her, wrapping her arms around Shiho’s waist and pulling her even closer.

...she probably shouldn’t be watching this. But it was hard to look away when Shiho was pulling Ann’s shirt over her head, revealing a cute, lacy pink bra. Futaba unconsciously glanced down at her own chest. She didn’t really have enough to bother with bras; lingerie would look silly on someone as flat as a washboard. But Ann had nice boobs, a good handful, and Shiho wasn’t bad either. Futaba found herself hoping that they’d start stripping the bras off quickly.

Shiho’s bra ended up coming off first, a fairly plain black sports bra that revealed small breasts. But Ann was close behind, and her boobs were _great_. Futaba had never really wanted to touch another real person before. Hentai was a safe beast. But she kind of really wanted to touch Ann’s boobs, especially when Shiho leaned down to suck on them and made Ann throw her head back.

Giving up on pretending she wasn’t getting off on this, Futaba stuck her own hand up her shirt, fondling her nipples as she watched Ann fall back on the bed with Shiho on top of her, still lavishing her tongue over her breasts. In hindsight, this explained an awful lot about the way that Ann talked about Shiho. Maybe they weren’t the best example of how friends acted after all.

When Ann yanked off Shiho’s skirt and pulled down her panties, Futaba found herself lamenting the fact that the phone only offered one camera angle. She couldn’t really see anything good, just Shiho’s bare hip and thigh. But when Shiho returned the favor, Ann reached for her, tugging her further up the bed. Shiho was saying something, but Futaba couldn’t lip-read well enough to tell what it was.

Shiho ended up straddling Ann’s face, though, and as Ann licked into her eagerly, Futaba thrust her hand down her shorts to touch herself. Her thoughts scattered into nothing, eyes focused on Ann’s tongue and Shiho’s heaving chest, fingers focused on her clit. She swallowed down a moan as she came, rocking her hips in time with Shiho’s on the screen.

As her orgasm crested and waned, her thoughts came back to her, and she suddenly realized what she had done. She cut the camera feed in a panic and pulled her knees to her chest. “Oh no, what the hell, what the hell…”

Okay, this was fine, she just had to...never mention this to anyone. And never look Ann in the eye again.

And…

And... 

And figure out if there were regular days that Shiho came over.

And maybe check on Ren more often to see if Akechi visiting yielded the same results.

Or Makoto and Haru…

Her nights might be getting a lot more interesting.


End file.
